Ne m'abandonne pas
by AQ-Chan
Summary: Fin alternative après la guerre. Sasuke et Naruto regardent et attendent, mais Naruto ne lâche pas la main de Sasuke. Pourquoi ?


**Ne m'abandonne pas.**

 _Fin alternative après la guerre. Sasuke et Naruto regardent et attendent, mais Naruto ne lâche pas la main de Sasuke. Pourquoi ?_

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux en haut de cette falaise, après la guerre, pour libérer tout le monde. Ils ont joint leurs mains, et ont réalisé les signes nécessaires. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart des autres, attendant.

Sasuke était encore sous le coup des émotions du dernier combat, lorsqu'il réalisa que Naruto n'avait pas encore lâché sa main. Il la tenait si fermement que Sasuke se retourna. Le regard qu'il rencontra le déstabilisa. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce détail, cette petite étincelle dans le regard de l'autre. Il y perçut quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'intense et il ne put décrocher ses yeux de ceux d'en face. Enfin, il regarda sa main. Sa main tellement ferme et chaude. Sa main qui l'avait frappé, qui l'avait touché ou effleuré, et qu'il avait eu envie de retenir à plusieurs occasions, alors même que sa vengeance prenait toute la place dans son esprit. Parfois, il était arrivé que Naruto manque de peu de le pousser à revenir au village. Il crevait d'envie d'être à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait choisi sa voie. Il ressentait son chakra parcourir sa main et picoter un peu. Il avait terriblement envie de la serrer beaucoup plus fort.

Il réalisé que Naruto s'était rapproché imperceptiblement de lui pendant qu'il s'attardait sur son regard et sa main. Il releva les yeux vers ceux de son vis-à-vis. Dieu qu'ils étaient beaux. Il put lire de l'envie, et quelque chose de plus. De l'amour ?

\- Sasuke, il faut que…

Ledit Sasuke réduisit la distance entre eux pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Une décharge. Une putain de décharge électrique traversa son corps en entier. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense, et il en avait vécu des choses intenses. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Merde. Il était en train d'embrasser Naruto. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter ses yeux. Alors il décida, de manière totalement logique et réfléchie, de garder ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se rapprocha même du corps chaud devant lui. Et puis, il sentit Naruto reculer et le repousser doucement. Double merde. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait des pensées intimes envers Naruto, et même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'accepter, il ne pourrait pas tolérer un refus après avoir lui-même franchi cette barrière entre eux. Pas après lui avoir fait un aveu, silencieux certes, mais un aveu tout de même.

\- Sasuke, pourquoi ?

Il garda les yeux baissés sans répondre. Il faillit repartir. Repartir hors du village et ne jamais y revenir. Ne jamais revoir Naruto. Ne plus jamais, mais vraiment jamais, penser qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose envers lui. Cela passerait. Une colère sourde débuta en lui. Une colère qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait si souvent vécu dans la colère, envers tout un tas de personnes, mais surtout envers lui-même. Elle s'évanouit d'un coup. Il sentit une main douce se poser sur sa joue, main qui lui releva lentement la tête pour reprendre le contact avec les yeux sombres baissés jusqu'ici. Sasuke ne put réfléchir correctement, encore plus lorsque le front de son ami se posa sur le sien, lorsque l'arrête de son nez caressa doucement le nez de son vis-à-vis, lorsque sa respiration se mélangea à celle de l'autre. Il crut défaillir lorsque Naruto posa ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Il redemanda :

\- Sasuke, dis-moi pourquoi tu viens de m'embrasser…

\- Je…euh…

Il n'arrivait pas à former une réponse correcte. Il était sûr que Naruto connaissait la réponse. Et le sentir si proche, à sa portée, lui envoya quelques images indécentes en tête. Il vit son coéquipier sourire, en même temps qu'il se sentit rougir. Le corps d'en face se colla soudainement au sien, une main passa de sa joue au creux de ses reins, et une bouche se dirigea vers son oreille. Il entendit, d'une voix sensuelle et aguicheuse, presque suppliante :

\- Sasuke…dis-moi…s'il te plait…

La fin de sa phrase se fit presque un gémissement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il attrapa la main de Naruto et l'emmena plus loin, là où personne ne pourrait les voir. Il plaqua son corps contre le mur d'une falaise et dévora littéralement sa bouche. Il caressa ses lèvres des siennes, il mordilla doucement puis beaucoup plus fort, provoquant des gémissements de la part de Naruto. Il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre tout en faisant passer sa main sous les vêtements de Naruto, touchant son ventre, le faisant frissonner. Il était complètement perdu dans les sensations.

Mais il sentit encore une fois Naruto reculer, et il se dit qu'il avait merdé. Qu'il avait mal compris et interprété les intentions de l'autre et qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il allait effectivement se mordre les doigts, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il imaginait. Il se sentit à son tour plaqué contre le mur. Une langue fit son chemin dans son cou. Il perçut un sillon humide le long de sa peau, et ne put empêcher des gémissements de franchir ses lèvres. C'était bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant, comme quelque chose de sauvage, quelque chose de connu, quelque chose dont il aurait toujours eu besoin. La main de Naruto descendit dangereusement alors que sa langue remontait près de son oreille. Après en avoir mordillé le lobe, il recommença :

\- Sasukeeeeee, que veux-tu ? dit-il en ponctuant ses mots de plusieurs effleurements du membre de Sasuke, prisonnier de son pantalon et de son caleçon.

Il put sentir que Sasuke réagissait au traitement qu'il lui faisait subir. À travers son pantalon, Naruto put sentir le membre de Sasuke durcir. Ce dernier respirait rapidement et difficilement, terriblement excité par les attouchements de Naruto. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, le kitsune saisit, au travers des vêtements, la verge de Sasuke déjà bien tendue. Ce n'était pas un gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de Sasuke, mais un cri rauque témoignant des sensations que lui faisait subir Naruto. Il répondit enfin :

\- Naruto, merde, dépêche-toi ! Je veux que tu me prennes, je veux te sentir bouger en moi ! Fais-moi jouir !

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée comme une supplique, tellement les sensations étaient fortes. Les yeux et le front brûlants, il ne se rendait pas compte de la lueur lubrique qui transparaissait dans son regard, ni des mots qu'il venait de prononcer à son ami de longue date. Des mots que Naruto trouvait tellement excitants qu'il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Quand leur relation avait-elle pris un nouveau tournant ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Peut-être qu'ils avaient toujours été attirés l'un vers l'autre. Depuis l'enfance, et encore plus depuis leur intégration dans la team 7. Sasuke, lui, s'était rendu compte des regards appuyés qu'il avait envers Naruto, ou plus précisément certaines parties de Naruto. Le nombre de fois où il avait été impatient de se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel seul avec lui lors des missions n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Il frémissait lorsqu'il l'observait la nuit et qu'il l'entendait soupirer. Il avait failli plusieurs fois aller le rejoindre pour le violer sur place. Lors de ses plaisirs solitaires, il pensait presque toujours à lui, à ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir de son corps, à ce qu'il aimerait lui faire. Il en venait à envier les regards et les attentions qu'il avait envers Sakura. Lorsque Naruto avait essayé de le retenir de partir du village, il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait pas partir. Il avait jeté toutes ses forces dans le combat, non seulement pour l'empêcher de le suivre mais également pour que son esprit arrête de penser sans cesse à lui. Il n'avait pas prévu que le fait de multiplier les contacts physiques avec son coéquipier le ferait bander. Il avait alors poussé le combat jusqu'aux limites, pour que l'autre ne remarque rien. Par la suite, il n'a pensé qu'à lui, lors des minces moments où il pensait à autre chose que sa vengeance. Il lui avait même dit quelque chose qu'il avait regretté immédiatement lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus.

En ce qui concerne Naruto, c'était une prise de conscience plus tardive. Lorsqu'il avait revu Sasuke après son départ du village, il était resté figé par la beauté qui se dégageait de lui. Que dire lorsqu'il s'était déplacé pour se coller à lui ? Il crut qu'il allait faire une connerie. L'instinct animal de Kyubi dirons-nous. Ce jour-là, il lui avait dit quelque chose dans l'oreille qui l'avait poussé à ne jamais renoncer à sa poursuite. Il s'en souvenait toujours : « Ne m'abandonne pas ». Il se souvenait aussi de son regard intense lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Il avait réellement failli lui sauter dessus. Depuis, il s'était posé beaucoup de questions, auxquelles il avait trouvé une réponse : il l'aimait. Il le voulait. Un jeune adolescent plein d'hormones ne put empêcher quelques fantasmes de naître. Imaginer Sasuke sous lui, en pleine extase sous ses coups de reins par exemple.

Suite aux mots de Sasuke, Naruto perdit pied. C'était maintenant qu'il allait réaliser tous ses fantasmes. Sasuke se retrouva vite à moitié nu, allongé à même le sol. Ce que Naruto lui faisait subir était divin sa langue se baladait agilement sur son torse, et sa main caressait ses flancs de manière appuyée, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions. Trouvant qu'il était trop habillé, Naruto enleva lui-même ses vêtements, pour se retrouver en caleçon. Il se frotta au corps étendu sous lui et se remit à l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs langues se cherchaient et se caressaient, alors que leurs corps ondulaient en symbiose. L'Uchiha prenait son pied. Mais ces contacts n'étaient pas suffisants. Il le fit comprendre à Naruto en passant sa main sous son caleçon. Il commença à caresser le gland de ses doigts, et sentit son sexe tressauter dans sa main. Naruto ne pouvait en faire autant, son bras restant étant utilisé pour se maintenir au-dessus de Sasuke. Ce dernier ressentait tout ce que Naruto ressentait grâce à ses soupirs, à sa verge qui pulsait dans sa main et qui lui donnait envie de l'avoir en lui. Proche de la jouissance, Naruto arrêta sa main, et parcourut son torse de baisers. Il prit entre ses dents les bouts de chair sur son passage, mordilla et passa sa langue dessus longuement. Un sillon humide se formait au passage de la langue de Naruto sur son torse. Le corps de Sasuke se tordait, frémissait, en voulait plus. Il tremblait de désir.

\- Narutoooo, continue…je….AH !

Naruto venait de retirer violemment son caleçon et de prendre en bouche le sexe de Sasuke. Les gémissements de Sasuke se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Il était doué ! Il fit monter et descendre sa langue le long de la hampe de Sasuke, s'arrêtant parfois sur le gland pour recueillir le liquide qui coulait. Il prenait son sexe en bouche jusqu'à la base et s'aidait parfois de sa main libérée. La main de Sasuke s'agrippa aux cheveux de Naruto, lui intimant d'aller plus vite.

\- Je…oui ! Vas-y ! Comme ça, c'est tellement…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Naruto appréciait particulièrement les cris de Sasuke, qui l'excitaient encore plus. Il introduit ses doigts dans le bouche de Sasuke, qui prit grand plaisir à les suçoter intensément. Le kitsune arrêta avec sa bouche pour venir l'embrasser. Il fit descendre ses doigts vers l'intimité de Sasuke, et fit pénétrer un doigt. Une plainte sortit de la gorge de Sasuke, alors qu'il avait essayé de le réprimer. Naruto attendit, faisant de légers mouvements jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit prêt à accueillir un autre doigt. Il prit soin de bien le préparer. Il toucha alors cette petite boule de nerfs tant recherchée. Là, l'Uchiha ressentit quelque chose de tellement puissant qu'il ne put retenir un cri de pur plaisir. Cela fit sourire Naruto, qui prit un malin plaisir à toucher la prostate encore et encore, se régalant de l'extase de Sasuke. Il supplia :

\- Putain, prends-moi, maintenant ! J'en crève d'envie Naruto…

Naruto faillit jouir à l'entente de ces mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la bouche du garçon taciturne qu'était son nouvel amant. Sans plus de préparation, il poussa son membre à l'intérieur de Sasuke jusqu'au bout, le faisant crier de plus belle. Les va-et-vient augmentèrent rapidement de cadence, Naruto touchant la prostate de plus en plus. Ils ne furent plus que cris, gémissements, corps bouillants. Ils furent bientôt au bord de la jouissance tous les deux :

\- Sa…Sasuke…je..v…vais…

Et il se répandit longuement à l'intérieur de Sasuke, qui jouit à son tour sur son ventre, enserrant le membre de Naruto par à-coups. Épuisés par leur orgasme, ils s'étendirent l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto parla :

\- Euh, Sasuke…je…enfin, tu sais…je…

Une boule de stress se forma dans le ventre de Sasuke, qui paniqua à l'idée que Naruto souhaiterait seulement un coup d'un soir. Il prit alors les devants :

\- Oui, écoute, je pense que le mieux est d'oublier ça et de faire notre vie comme si de rien n'était

Cela le brisa presque de prononcer ses mots.

\- Sasuke ? Non, je…

\- Je sais, on n'aurait jamais dû faire ça…

\- Mais, écoute-moi !

Sasuke avait tourné le dos à Naruto et essayait de se relever pour se rhabiller. Il cria presque :

\- Nous n'aurons jamais ce genre de relation ! On est juste coéquipiers !

\- Maintenant arrête Sasuke ! dit Naruto en essayant de faire se retourner Sasuke.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux plus te regarder ! Je ne veux plus affronter ton regard !

Il commença à se rhabiller et à essayer de partir, alors que son esprit le priait de rester et d'écouter Naruto. Il crut devenir fou tant ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. Naruto lui attrapa le bras :

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Arrête-toi et écoute-moi 30 secondes !

Il s'arrêta mais ne voulut pas se retourner, des larmes apparaissant au bord de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas écouter, et encore moins savoir ce que l'autre voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voie combien il était faible à pleurer comme ça. Naruto vit ses épaules tressauter, et comprit qu'il pleurait. Il le prit sans ses bras (ou plutôt son bras) et murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

\- Sasuke, je t'aime. Depuis toujours. Ne fuis pas.

Il se retourna. Il ne le croyait pas. Naruto en profita pour lui offrir un de ses sourires ont il a le secret. Alors Sasuke se décida à lui avouer lui aussi ses sentiments :

\- J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps. Naruto, je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Je te poursuivrai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut.

Et il l'embrassa. Ils se recouchèrent pour profiter du temps qu'ils avaient encore rien qu'à deux avant que les autres ne les retrouvent. Ils pouvaient ainsi se démontrer tout leur amour si longtemps caché.

* * *

Voilà ma première fiction! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques! :) A bientôt!

AQ-Chan


End file.
